fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Makino Maria
Years Old |height= 165.5cm |group= Keyakizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |colour= 2C8800 |}} Makino Maria is a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Specialty: Ballet, Piano, Penmanship, Painting, Duck Face * Hobbies: Professional baseball games, Going to Walt Disney World * Motto: "Kokkoshin" (克己心; Spirit of self-denial) * Favorite Food: Pizza, Cheese, seedless Kyohou Grapes, peaches * Least favorite food: Squid, spicy food * Favorite Subject: English, Art, Engineering * Least Favorite Subject: Physical Education * Dislikes: Goblins * Bad at: Eating food quickly * Favorite Color: Pink * Favorite Sport: Baseball * Favorite Flower: Rose * Favorite Season: Winter * Favorite Anime/Manga: MAJOR, Kirarin Revolution * Is an only child. Her father is a firefighter. * In elementary school, she was a member of her elementary school's basketball club and invention club. * In 2014, during her second year in middle school, she was second place in her school's sports festival 200m run. * Is 1-kyu certified in swimming. * Is a fan of the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters and Shinjo Tsuyoshi. * Believes she won't lose to any other member in her support of professional baseball. * If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to become a beautiful lady like Michishige Sayumi. * Kanazawa Tomoko has said that Maria is very funny and the most interesting part about her is that she doesn’t put on much of a character; she’s the same person on stage as she is in the dressing room. * Used to be nervous for lessons. She feels like she has only improved in singing and rhythm by a little bit, but she wants to keep getting better, so she listens to the music to find ways to improve. * Works best under pressure. * Has bad eyesight, so she has to wear contacts, and sometimes, glasses. * Is good at cooking ohagi rice balls, and doing an impression of Donald Duck. * Thinks she's a boke. * On her blog she said that she and her family often go to Disney World in Florida. * If she did not become an idol, she would like to become a wagashi artisan because she loves Japanese wagashi and has been able to experience making it during her work as an idol. When she was little, she wanted to become a Fighters Girl (a Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters cheerleader). * Wears dresses everyday because she does not like denim and feels uncomfortable when she sits wearing pants. As result, she is not very good at pairing tops and bottoms. Iikubo Haruna has deliberately given her a coordinated two-piece outfit as a birthday present because she thinks a skinny and stylish look suits Makino, but she has not worn it once. * On January 8, 2015, she began a weekly column in the Nikkan Sports newspaper (Hokkaido-region only), in which she would discuss her favorite baseball team, the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters. * On March 7, 2015, she was offered the opportunity to throw the ceremonial first pitch at the Nippon Ham Fighters vs. Seibu Lions game at Tokyo Dome on April 7. * On March 24, 2015, she released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Makino Maria~. * On November 14, 2015, she released her first mini photobook, titled Makino Maria Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-", featuring photographs taken during the filming of her e-Hello! Blu-ray. * On August 6, 2016, she released her first solo photobook, titled Maria. * On August 20, 2016, she became a model for the girls' fashion magazine LOVE berry, alongside Inoue Rei. They both made their first appearance in the vol.3 issue published on the same day. * On August 30, 2017, she released her first major solo photobook, Senkou Hanabi. * On October 20, 2017, was a guest commentator in NHK's Hokkaido special documentary program Otani Shohei no Ketsudan about Nippon-Ham Fighters star player Otani Shohei, who was expected to leave Japan and join a MLB team. * On February 2, 2018, she released her second major solo photobook, titled Maria 17sai. * On February 13, 2018, she was announced as a model for evelyn's 2018 SS Catalog alongside Miyazaki Yuka. * On March 7, 2018, she released her first solo image Blu-ray, titled Blanc. * On March 24, 2018, she appeared as a MC in Anime "Major 2nd" Mamonaku Play Ball!, a program to promote the premiere of the baseball anime TV series Major 2nd on April 7. It was then announced that she would voice the guest character Mari in the third episode on April 21. * On May 3, 2018, she threw the ceremonial first pitch at the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters and Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles game at the Sapporo Dome. Due to the popularity of Makino's card released in 2017, a baseball card of this first pitch was included in the 2018 BBM Baseball Card 2nd Version box set released in August. * On August 25, 2018, she released her third major solo photobook, titled Summer Days. * On February 2, 2019, she released her fourth major solo photobook, titled María 18 años. * On February 27, 2019, it was revealed that she had modeled MILKFED. clothing for the online store calif. * On June 3, 2019, the 2019 promotional campaign for the annual Nihon Seimei Ce-Pa Koryusen (the Nippon Professional Baseball interleague), which would be held from June 4 to June 23, was announced. It was revealed that she, as the character "Maripaka", would be in charge of promoting the "Ceka Paka Dance" campaign on the TikTok app. * On June 11, 2019, she opened an official Instagram account. * As Maripaka, she threw the ceremonial first pitch at the Ce-Pa Koryusen game between the Yokohama DeNA Bay Stars and the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters at Yokohama Stadium on June 19, 2019. * On July 9, 2019, she was a guest on the NHK BS1 program World Sports×MLB Natsu Special! Dai 1 Yoru. * On July 26, 2019, she appeared as a guest in BS12's live secondary audio broadcast of the Saitama Seibu Lions and Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters game. * On February 2, 2020, she will release her fifth major solo photobook, which is yet to be titled. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Silent Majority (1st Row) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (Center) * Futari Saison (1st Row) * Fukyouwaon (1st Row) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (1st Row) * Glass wo Ware! (1st Row) * Ambivalent (2nd Row) * Kuroi Hitsuji (3rd Row) Gallery Makinomaria2019.jpg|2019 Makinomaria2018.jpg|2018 Makinomaria2017.jpg|2017 Makinomaria2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:2001